Halloween (Google Doodle)
Halloween was a series of five panels, by Google, published on Halloween 2010 in place of the website's usual main page logo.Cavna, Michael (October 31, 2010). "Cartoon of the Day: Google unveils five SCOOBY-DOO doodles for Halloween". The Washington Post. Retrieved February 5, 2020. Premise Mystery Inc. stumbles across a monster stealing Halloween candy. Synopsis On Halloween night, the gang arrives just as two young children are chased and have their candy stolen by a striped tentacle ghost. Once they've gotten there, Daphne tries to comfort the kids, as Velma examines one child's prop wand. Fred meanwhile is directed by a third child towards a trail of candies leading into the dark woods. Not assisting the situation in any way, Shaggy pulls a bone from a box for Scooby. Following the trail of candies past a group of people playing basketball, Velma uses a magnifying glass to take a closer look at one candy. Nearby, Fred finds one of the children's bags and Daphne stands next to him. Elsewhere in the woods, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the ghost and some bats. As they run, one of the basketball players tosses their basketball towards the ghost. The basketball having hit the ghost on the head and knocking it to the ground near the Mystery Machine, Velma is able to remove its mask and reveal a black-haired, barefoot girl. The ghost's large torso is revealed to be a bag full of the stolen candy. The kids are excited to have their candy back, though Shaggy takes a sucker for himself. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Striped tentacle ghost * Bats * Black-haired girl Other characters: * Homeowner * Child in ghost costume * Child in fairy costume * Child in vampire costume * Basketball players Locations * Neighborhood ** Woman's home * Woods ** Trail ** Cemetery ** Basketball court Objects * Jack-O-Lanterns * Pumpkins * Bags of candy * Fairy wand * Fred's flashlight * Bone * Candy * Velma's magnifying glass * Large letter "G" * Large letter "e" * Basketball Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Notes/trivia * The five panels could be clicked through either by using a right arrow, clicking the panel or by clicking on one of the five paw prints under the logo. * This Google Doodle reached Australia, Belarus, Canada, China, Czechia, the Dominican Republic, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, India, Italy, Japan, Latvia, Lithuania, Mexico, New Zealand, Norway, Portugal, Russia, Serbia, Slovakia, South Korea, the United Kingdom and the United States.Google (October 31, 2010). "Halloween 2010". Google. Retrieved February 5, 2020. * This marks one of few times that Mystery Inc. has nothing to do with the monster's capture. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Mystery Machine's paint job is altered in the final panel to allow for a subtle "e" shape, as part of the "Google" logo. Videos Scooby-Doo Google Doodle|Halloween 2010. References }} Category:Browse Category:Halloween specials